Lin's Confession
by D C JoKeR H S
Summary: How on earth woul the silent, stoic, mature Lin confess his feelings to a cute, innocent Male-Wifu called John? And how will that cute munchkin take it? X'D LET'S SEE, SHALL WE! XD (Liohn Pairing! Don't like, don't read! ;w;)


John was surprise when Lin leant over his shoulder, holding out a folded post-it to John.

John looked surprised, before taking with it a smile.

Lin retreated back into his office, as John opened the post-it.

 _Will you go out on a date with me, as my boyfriend, tomorrow evening?_

 _Yes ◘_

 _No ◘_

John stared at the note for a moment, before turning bright red.

A hand suddenly snatched the note away.

"Hey! Yasu!" John exclaimed, reaching out for the note.

"Oh my gods! Way to go, Lin!" Yasu grinned.

"Eh?" Mai looked up from her work, to see the post it Yasu held. "WHAT!?"

"Come on, guys…" John attempted, as Mai ran round to John's side.

"Say yes!" she ordered.

"M-Mai!" John turned a deeper shade of red, I-it's not that simple!"

"Eh?" Mai pouted, "It should be easy."

"He's a Priest," Yasu hummed, "But Vicars can marry, and in Australia there was one Priest who got married…"

"B-b-but…" John looked ready to pass out, "Homosexuals… Excommunication… Don't-"

"Ah, we broke him," Yasu mused.

"Shall I call Ayako?" Mai asked.

"Why?" the door chimed as Ayako appeared.

"We broke John since Lin wants him to be his boyfriend," Yasu stated, handing the post-it over.

"About time," Ayako mused, "They keep on glancing at eachother and giving eachother special treatment."

"Like when Lin carried John in, since John fell asleep in the car? Then he unpacked his things so softly and silently it was like _he_ was the ghost." Yasu smirked.

"I remember! He was so adorable about it, then he hit Monk on the back of the head when he was about to yell at me for hitting him with my bag,"Ayako chuckled, "He seriously unpacked _that_ quietly?"

"Yup." Yasu grinned.

Ayako sighed, before pulling John into a hug.

"It's OK, John, There are still Priests out there who are freely open about their sexuality, yet aren't chastised about it."

"But Catholics like my step-parents…" John whimpered, hiding his face in his hands. "They accept it in those around them, but if they… If the Church I come from…"

"Just don't go there, then!" Mai exclaimed, "You decide your own path, alright?!"

John gave her a nod, to which Mai smiled.

"So you like Lin?" Mai snapped.

John nodded, looking away in embarrassment.

"It's not just for his looks, or out of sympathy?"

A nod.

"he's both really, really cool when dealing with problems on cases, an he's cute at times, like how, spite being so _big_ , he's a span class="hiddenSpellError" pre="a "cuddler, and looked a bit like a puppy that time Naru ordered him to do something he particularly didn't want to..." John blushed. "He's also really kind, like when we had that case at the Cat Motel, and a kitten got scared into a tree…"

"He climbed up and coaxed the cat back down instead of just tearing it free; I remember." Ayako nodded.

"He also looked so adorable when he played with her after; he was smiling." John smiled softly.

John did not expect a pen and the post-it to be shoved into his face.

John blushed again, before taking a breath as he smiled, drawing a heart around the 'Yes' box, before folding the note again…

Ayako and Yasu shared a look, before grinning as they pushed John into Lin's office.

"Go on!" Yasu hissed.

John felt Lin's eyes shoot over to him a the door was closed behind him, John nervously biting his lip as he handed the note back, blush still there…

There was silence, before Lin stood as John began stuttering, backing towards the door.

Lin slapped a hand on the door, as John froze beneath the look Lin gave him, faces an inch apart.

"It's a date." Lin smirked softly, before leaning in, capturing John's lips with his own.

Drawing away for breath Lin found his eyes widening, before a chuckle left his lip at how John had practically melted, leaning against Lin, eyes soft as thy held Lin's…

Yasu smirked as Ayako and Mai fangirled.

John had passed out after about five minutes of making out, and Lin was now sitting on a couch, John's head in his lap as Lin continued his work.

"HEY GUYS!"

 _Bang._

"OW!"

* * *

 **WELL! This is how I think Lin's confession (to John 'cause they're my Gay/Shounen-Ai/Yaoi OTP) would go! I hope you enjoyed, plase comment what you think, if I should try out any other pairing (max age difference = 8 years, so the only pairing that makes me feel bad about losing is the Madako/MasakoxMadoka one ;w; *coughtThatgetsit'sownbeautifulconfession/rejectionficcough*)**

 **ANYWAY! Hope ou enjoyed, and have fun in your future endeavours!**

 **JoKeR signing out! Ciao! XD**


End file.
